Drake
Drake and Josh Yo, it's me Josh, representing Nickelodeon, (Nickelodeon is the network that Drake & Josh aired on from 2004 and 2007. It is also notably the network that launched the careers of Drake Bell and Josh Peck as the pair appeared together on The Amanda Show when they were younger.) Don't step to these brothers, 'less you wanna tussle both of 'em. We'll put the blue in you brothers, you're pathetic, yo. With this flow we'll show you why we got so many episodes! I've had enough of your "soul", so let me play my guitar! I'm Drake Bell and I'll wring you out while I spit bars! (Drake makes a play on the homonyms ring/wring, the first being a reference to his last name Bell and the second being that he will wring out The Blues Brothers like you would a towel.) So keep that briefcase locked, 'cause you're about to get shocked, And go back to your prison with your Jailhouse rock! Yeah look at it from our Belleview, you utterly suck! (This is a play on Belleview High School, the school that Drake and Josh attend and "point of view". From their perspective, The Blues Brothers suck.) Quit music, for that I'd pay 5,000 bucks! I'm a straight A student, they got nothing up their sleeves! Thinking you can take us? Dude, you're crazier than Steve! (Crazy Steve is a character from Drake & Josh known for his strange behavior and short temper. Drake says that they are crazy like Steve if they think they are going to win this battle.) I ain't calling you a truther, so you losers better scram! (In the episode "Foam Finger", Drake and Josh get into an argument over a foam finger incident from eight years ago at a Padres games. When Drake asks Josh if he is calling him a liar when Josh accuses him of making his side of the story up, Josh's rebuttal is "Well I ain't calling you a truther." Josh says that he isn't going to lie about their chances of winning and they need to leave this battle.) You two's talent is almost as hidden as our lamb! You claim you've got Soul, Man, you'll still be beaten! And we could sum it up why in 2000 different reasons! (This is a play on "Blues Brothers 2000", which is notable for being made after John Belushi's death and receiving negative reviews in comparison to the original film. Drake and Josh can sum up 2000 different reasons why they will win.) Blues Brothers All Drake cares about is being popular in school, And Josh's magic tricks make him look like a fool, You should've Rawhid versus brothers so cool, Black suit and glasses, you know that we rule! Here we have two boobs, well I see four. (This is a play on the double meanings of the word boobs. Megan frequently refers to Drake and Josh as boobs, which means a foolish or stupid person but it is also a slang term for breasts. Jake claims to see four boobs, an insult to Josh for having man boobs as he was known for being chubby through his teen years until losing weight.) Fell the rhythm and the blues of every hit of a chord, Everybody needs somebody to love, but you aren't it, We conquered every problem, to save our orphanage! These teenage drama queens, are obviously flawed. You fools can't stop us, we're on a mission from God! We're like riders in the Sky, and we ain't fakin'! How can you think of beating us if you lose to Megan? (Megan is the younger sister of Drake and the step-sister of Josh in the series, known for frequently antagonizing the two boys in very manipulative ways. The Blues Brothers wonder how they can possibly beat them if they always lose to a little kid.) Drake and Josh Look, Josh! They're shaking! Haha, high five! You're famous all because of Saturday Night Live! (The Blues Brothers started out as a musical sketch on Saturday Night Live with comedians John Belushi and Dan Aykroyd.) The best duo in the industry, there ain't no other, We're owning these fools, so HUG ME BROTHA! (A running gag in the series is that when Josh is excited about something, he will say "Hug me brotha!" while hugging Drake. The two are excited that they are owning the Blues Brothers.) I've got a bone to Peck with you, slap you like it's ping pong. (Josh makes a play on the last name of the actor who portrays him, Josh Peck and the phrase "I've got a bone to pick with you" meaning to confront someone about something they have done to annoy you. Drake and Josh engaged in a very intense game of ping pong in the episode "Josh is Done." '') If you can't withstand our heat then keep your sunglasses on! (''The Blues Brothers, like many blues artists, are known for wearing sunglasses. Sunglasses are primarily worn during the summer to protect the eyes from ultraviolet radiation. Drake tells the two that if they can't withstand the disses then they better keep the glasses on to protect themselves.) I'm not gonna Give you some Lovin'! Me Neither, bro! (both Drake and Josh refuse to love Jake and Elwood. Gimme Some Lovin' is a song by The Spencer Davis Group, which was also covered by Jake and Elwood.) Why don't you go back to your sweet home and Chica-go! (Drake and Josh demand Jake and Elwood to go back to their homeland, Chicago, with a pun with the word "GO!" in it) Blues Brothers Defeating Jake and Elwood, Hell would have to freeze over! (This is a reference to the phrase "when Hell freezes over", meaning that something is never going to happen. The brothers use this to say that they are not going to be defeated in this battle.) We'll hit you with the Bluesmobile like your names were both Oprah! The emcees of R&B spit such rhythm, Yeah, we take it easy, man! Flipping you the foam finger so you'll throw down again! You've got a stupid, cliche show, don't deny it, Bell. (Elwood thinks their show is cliched, and Jake tells Drake Bell not to deny it) The white trash, brain dead version of Kenan and Kel! (Kenan and Kel was a teen sitcom from the 90's executive produced by Drake & Josh's creator, Dan Schneider. The Blues Brothers insult Drake and Josh by calling them a cheap and unfunny rip-off of Kenan and Kel as their personalities are similar to the two also: Kenan (Drake) and Kel (Josh.)) The Blues Brothers won this, we're simply fantastic! Go back to entertaining kids, we got a cult classic! Category:Rap Meanings